dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
There are countless deities in De’Halin. Deities are beings of such power that they being to alter the world around them simply by existing. Due to this, almost all deities have created their own domains to reside in. Deities are immortal and cannot die from natural causes. Deities do not need to food, water, sleep, or air. They are ageless and immune to mortal poisons and diseases. While a deity remains in their domain, their powers are even stronger and they are nearly impossible to kill. This means deities prefer to stay within their own domains, as they are considered vulnerable if they leave. They are able to grant portions of their divine powers to their worshipers and, on occasion, will send Avatars to De’Halin to represent them. Through their worshipers and Avatars they are able to have a profound impact on De’Halin without leaving the safety of their domains. Still, every few thousand years a Deity may personally visit De’Halin. A deity’s power is determined by how many deity levels it has. While there are many ways for a deity to increase their deity level, the easiest and most common is to gain worshipers. Deities gain divine experience towards their deity levels through their worshipers. This is done via daily worship, advancing the deity’s ideals and having an impact on De’Halin. When a mortal dies, they are sent to the domain of the deity they worshiped, giving their soul to their deity. These souls act as bonus divine experience for the Deity. A Deity can return a soul to the mortal world, but it costs them a large portion of experience. This is why deities are very reluctant to return these souls to the mortal world, as doing so would permanently reduce the deity power, making resurrections are very rare in De’Halin. The Deities can be divided into 5 ranks. Quasi Deities, Demi Deities, Lesser Deities, Nobel Deities and Lord Deities. Lord Deities Deity level: 10 Lord Deities are the most powerful of the Deities. They are the most commonly worshiped gods and their worshipers shape De’Halin. There are a total of 9 lord Deities at any given point (one for each of the alignments). Lord deities rule over the other deities and ensure that De’Halin remains stable. They have access to many divine powers of all levels and can grant most wishes without worry. While resurrections are still costly, because deity level 10 is the max, it’s less of an issue for them. They are still very careful about resurrections and deal with each on a case by case basis. They can also use their divine experience to grant an epic mortal a deity level. Because of this they like to pool their divine experience to add another deity to their cause. Nobel Deities Deity level: 8-10 Nobel Deities are powerful deities whose actions help guide De’Halin. While they don’t have as much influence as the Lord Deities, they still have a large numbers of Worshipers. It’s not uncommon to come across a church to a Nobel deity. They have access to many moderate and minor divine powers, plus a few major divine powers. They have the ability to grant temporary divine power to a worshiper and turn them into an Avatar. While an avatar is granted a minor divine power, they still are not as powerful as a Quasi Deity. Nobel deities are able to grant wishes without much cost, but resurrections are still very costly. Lesser Deities Deity level: 5-7 Lesser deities are recognized as fully fledged deities. They have access to a slew of minor divine powers and a few moderate ones. They have their own domain and are able to grant access to spells to their followers. They often form alliances with more powerful deities. While Lesser Deities are able to grant resurrections and wishes, it’s rare due to the experience cost of those abilities. Lesser deities often have multiple pockets of worshipers numbered in the thousands. Demi Deities Deity level: 2-4 Demi Deities have access to a variety of minor divine powers. They often have a Small Domains and a few thousand worshipers. While Demi Deities cannot grant spells, they can perform minor miracles for their worshipers. While paladins, clerics, and oracles sometimes worships a Demi Deity, they do not get access to any spells (they still get cantrips, SN and EX abilities however). This means that divine casters of Demi Deities are very aggressive in their faith, as they know that if their god becomes powerful enough, they will also grow in power. Quasi Deities Deity level: 1 Quasi Deities are beings who have access to a single minor divine power. While they aren’t powerful enough to have a domain or grant spells, they often still have worshipers. Quasi deities often reside in the domains of Lesser, Nobel or Lord Deities until they are powerful enough to have their own domain. Children of deities and mortals often start with a single deity level. Once a character has reached level 20 they are eligible for deity levels. There are a few ways to get the first deity level. The easiest is to have a Lord Deity grant a deity level to the character. Lord deities can spend a large amount of divine experience to grant a level to another being. Another way to get a deity level is to gather enough worshipers or followers. To do this, the character must have a few thousand devout worshipers. Finally, a character who has reached level 40 can forgo their 41st level and get a deity level in its place.